


The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

by xdarksistahx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar and Lyanna are married, Rough Sex, Sick obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Ever since Daenerys was sixteen, she's carried this secret in the pages of her diary. She even intended to die with her secret until her annoying nephew stumbles across her diary and discovers that she's been dying to fuck his father.Or a typical day in the Targaryen household.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 296





	The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret

In Daenerys’s opinion, it’s perfectly fine and natural to have taboo thoughts as long as one doesn’t act on those thoughts.

At least that’s what she likes to think in order to reassure herself that her obsession isn’t a cause for concern. You see, she has a secret. Not something as mundane as stealing a candy bar or skipping class or anything along those lines. No, the secret she’s held for three years is the kind of secret that can ruin a family; her family, friendships, and her reputation as a sweet, normal girl. 

Daenerys is anything but a sweet, normal girl though she’s yet to actively do anything to contradict that. The most she’s done is fantasize. 

“Okay,” her brother Rhaegar says, closing the trunk of the sedan. “Lyanna and I will be gone until next Monday. I trust that you and Jon can refrain from killing each other.” He chuckles at his own joke. 

“Of course, brother,” she says, smiling radiantly at him. “I will be on my best behavior.” She makes a face. “I can’t speak for your son.” 

On cue, Jon walks out of the house, his hands stuffed in his sweat pants and his curly hair in a messy bun. He’s obviously just rolled out of bed. He walks past them to talk to his mother. Daenerys knows that Jon will give his goodbyes to Rhaegar at the very last minute because he’s a stubborn asshole like that. But she doesn’t mind having her brother all to herself for now. 

Remember what she said about having a secret? 

Rhaegar hugs her, caging her small frame in his strong, toned arms. Daenerys rests her chin on his shoulder, biting her lip to stifle any noise she may let out. He whispers to her that he really hopes to have some alone time with Lyanna during their second honeymoon and that he’s trusting her to be responsible and get along with Jon while they’re gone. During his whole speech, she’s thinking about how she wishes she were the one going on a second honeymoon with him, that he was planning to spend the entire week fucking her senseless instead of Lyanna. 

Make no mistake, she adores Lyanna. The woman officially joined their family eight years ago when she and Rhaegar remarried. The once painfully quiet and lonely Targaryen estate was filled with life again; especially since Viserys moved back home as well. Daenerys and Lyanna bonded quickly, they have spa days, and whenever Daenerys needs advice she seeks out Lyanna when Rhaegar isn’t available. 

Still, she very much wants to fuck Lyanna’s husband. 

She’s wanted to since she was sixteen. Of course, Rhaegar has never done anything to make her want that. He’s never touched her inappropriately or spoke to her as though she were more than his little sister. In truth, this interest developed on its own. 

One day, Daenerys wanted to grow up and marry a man like Rhaegar. 

Then the next day, she wanted to marry Rhaegar. 

But marrying her older brother is impossible, unfortunately. And at this rate so is fucking her older brother. All of her attempts to seduce Rhaegar have flopped. None of her short skirts or low cut shirts catch his eye, and he no longer allows her to sit on his lap so she can’t take his hand and make him touch her the way she’s been craving. The most she can do is masturbate and think of all the ways she wants her older brother to use her all up until there’s nothing left. 

“I will do my best, Rhaegar,” she says once his speech is over. “I hope you and Lyanna have a great time!” 

“Thank you, Dany.” He kisses her cheek and it takes everything in her not to turn her head so that his lips will touch hers.

Rhaegar goes to Jon, and the two talk quietly. Daenerys stares at Rhaegar’s profile, thinking about how unfair it is that a man as beautiful as him is related to her. Unlike her and Viserys, Rhaegar’s eyes are a deep purple; indigo, and he’s tall, broad-shouldered, and his voice— _gods_ his voice. 

He used to sing her to sleep when she was a girl. In his leisure, he writes songs and she has some of the recordings of him singing them on her iPod. Some nights she listens to him sing while she touches herself. 

Feeling eyes on her, she glances over at Jon who’s watching her while Rhaegar is talking to Lyanna. She scowls at him. 

They attend the same university just as they attended the same high school and junior high and Daenerys makes an effort to avoid him at every turn. He’s always staring at her, and when she asks him if he has a problem he’ll just mock and dismiss her. It annoys her when Viserys says that Jon is the spitting image of Rhaegar or that Jon acts like Rhaegar. Daenerys doesn’t see it at all. Her older brother is charming, witty, and dashing. Her nephew is a sullen, insufferable jerk who thinks he’s cool for being into alternative rock and poor fashion choices.

After Rhaegar and Lyanna are gone, they head back inside. Daenerys hurries up to her bedroom before Jon can talk to her. As soon as she’s inside, she grabs her diary from under her bed and writes a new entry. 

_Dear diary,_

_If I had a baby I’d sacrifice it for a night with Rhaegar. Okay not really. That’s totally fucked up but I would do unspeakable things to know what it’s like to ride his dick, or suck it, or touch it at the very least. I’ve touched myself to the dim memory of him and Lyanna fucking months ago when they were wine drunk and assumed no one else would be home for hours. I can’t count the times I’ve put myself in Lyanna’s place and imagined I was the one being bent like a fucking lawn chair..._

The more Daenerys thinks of that night, the harder it is for her to write and ignore the tingling in her core. Unable to take it anymore, she puts her diary on her beside table then she masturbates. 

These days she has to have two fingers inside of her while she stimulates her clit. Years of masturbating to nothing more than fantasies, audio, and porn has gotten old. Sometimes it feels like if she doesn’t fuck anyone soon she’ll die.

Maybe she’s being a little dramatic. 

Daenerys takes a shower when she’s done. A long one, giving herself time to figure out how she’ll spend her Saturday. Viserys is still out of town on business so it’ll only be her and Jon at the house. Maybe she can have Missandei come over or they could go see a movie. She’s almost tempted to stay with Missandei until Viserys gets back but she doesn’t want to impose on her friend. She supposes she’ll figure it out. 

By the time she gets out of the shower, her skin is flushed all over and her fingers are pruney. Wrapping a white towel around her body, she uses a smaller towel to dry her hair. She steps out of her private bathroom and sees Jon sitting on her bed, his hair is damp from a shower it would appear. When she sees her diary in his hands, she squeals. 

Jon looks up at her, his expression blank. “Oh, Dany,” he says, slamming the diary shut. “You’re a real piece of work.” 

“What are you doing in my room going through my things?” she asks angrily. She reaches for her diary but he holds it out of her reach. “Give it to me!” 

“Not that easily I won’t. You have a lot of explaining to do.” Shaking his head, he chuckles. “This whole time I wondered what was up between you two but as it turns out you’re the only one with an obsession. I guess it's good to know my father is a decent man." 

This is bad. Like extremely fucking bad. Of all the people to stumble upon her secret, it had to be Jon. Daenerys wants to cry. This can’t be happening. 

“Jon,” she says, trying to appeal to his compassionate side; if he has one. “Please give me my diary back and pretend none of this ever happened.” Getting desperate, she says, “I’ll do anything just please…” 

Jon smiles at her in a way that is foreign to her in regards to him. He’s never struck her as the guileful type or even the sinister type but the way he’s looking at her now unsettles her. She always saw him as harmless, insignificant even. She’s starting to see that all of her years of ignoring him have come back to bite her in the ass. 

Her nephew, like her, seems to be full of surprises. 

“You’ll do anything?” he asks, raking his eyes over her body, desire in his grey eyes. “Get on your knees and suck me off then. I want to see if that pretty mouth of yours has any other use to it besides spouting insults.” 

Daenerys scoffs. “As if I would ever debase myself like that for the likes of you. Besides, I’m your aunt!” 

“The girl who fantasizes about sneaking into her brother’s bedroom and sucking his dick while his wife sleeps next to him wants to remind me that we’re aunt and nephew.”

Goddamn him. He read that? What else has he read? Jon’s expression tells her that he’s read more than enough to bury her if he decided to tell Rhaegar about this. 

Clutching the towel tightly, Daenerys gets on her knees. “If I do this will you promise to return my diary and keep my secret?” 

“Depends on how well you do.” 

Jon holds the diary up as motivation in front of her as she slips her hands inside his black sweats and fists his cock. She isn’t surprised that he’s already hard, though, the thickness of his girth does surprise her. He’s hot and heavy in her hand, and she can’t deny that she’s curious to see it.

She shouldn’t find anything about this situation arousing, especially since her very life is on the line. But when she takes his cock out and sees that it’s a good size in length on top of being thick, she salivates and heats pools in her belly. This is how she imagined Rhaegar’s cock would look like; cleanly shaven and pretty. 

Apparently she’s moving too slow for Jon’s liking. He touches the back of her head with his free hand, guiding her forward. “I know you’re inexperienced,” he says, his voice softer than it previously was. “Just don’t use your teeth.” 

“How do you know I’m inexperienced?” She’s very inexperienced. All she has are her fantasies and porn to go off of. 

“I like to keep tabs on my gorgeous aunt.” 

That’s the first time Jon has ever complimented her appearance. To her face at least. 

Before she can say as much, he’s pressing the tip of his cock against her lips, wetting them with his salty precum. She opens her mouth wider for him, mindful of her teeth, and he presses down on her head, forcing the bulk of his cock into her mouth. Tears prick her eyes and she gags, and her nipples become erect and her walls clench in anticipation. Jon allows her to pull off a little for air then he begins to fuck her mouth with shallow thrusts.

Daenerys doesn’t have to do much but keep her mouth open and allow him to use her as he likes. This is one of the things she wanted Rhaegar to do to her. She wanted her older brother to hide her under the desk in his office one day and let her slobber on his cock while he worked. 

Yes, she’s aware that she’s had a lot of fucked up fantasies but porn is to blame. 

Now Rhaegar’s son is the one treating her like the slut she is beneath her pristine reputation. She gazes up at Jon, her pink, plump lips stretched to their limit around his cock, her pretty lilac eyes glossy with tears, and she begins to see him in a new light. Jon tosses the diary back on the nightstand then he yanks her towel off, cupping one of her breasts and teasing her nipples with his thumb. 

Moaning around his cock, she drags her hand down her body, smoothing it down her flat stomach, and further down to her dripping pussy. She puts two fingers in and fucks herself as Jon continues to fuck her mouth. 

Has he always wanted her this way?

Jon had a bit of an anger problem when they were children and once beat a boy bloody for groping her at school. She thought Jon was her hero until the other kids started to call him a crazy monster. She didn’t want to be ostracized by everyone too so she distanced herself from him.

Eventually, they each found their own group of friends on opposite sides of the social spectrum. It must have angered him to see her watching Rhaegar but never him. Looking at Jon now, Daenerys can’t understand why she overlooked him. He’s very handsome, pretty even, with his dark, shoulder-length curls and high cheekbones. Like this, with his hair down, he almost favors Rhaegar.

No, not almost. He does favor Rhaegar. 

Jon grabs a fistful of her damp hair, pulling her off his cock. A string of saliva stills connects them. She licks it into her mouth and Jon’s eyes darken. 

“Get on the bed,” he says, his voice deep and rough. “On your hands and knees.” 

Even his voice is attractive all of a sudden. She tells herself that this is because she’s aroused that’s all. 

Daenerys gets on the bed, getting on her hands and knees as instructed. Her mind melted a long time ago now all she cares about is how Jon will use her body next. 

She’s been told that a girl’s first time usually hurts so she anticipates the sting when he penetrates her, but it’s a temporary pain that can hardly be labeled as pain at all. Jon’s cock felt big in her mouth but having him moving inside of her tight pussy makes her feel so full and warm and whole. He keeps a firm hand on her hip and the other one wanders from either of her breasts to her swollen clit. Jon, though he does a fine job of acting otherwise, is desperate to claim every inch of her.

It’s almost as if he’s trying to savor the moment while he can before she’s forever denied to him. And that should be the case considering they’re only doing this because he’s blackmailing her. 

However, she was only supposed to suck him off. But what they’re doing now is a product of their neglected desires it would seem. Daenerys has no complaints. None whatsoever as long as Jon continues to fuck her this good. 

Jon slaps her ass and she cries out, loving the mix of pleasure and pain more than she should. 

“All this time,” he groans in her ear, “I’ve had to endure your sick little obsession with my father when all I’ve ever wanted since I came here was to be yours.” He bites her earlobe hard as if to punish her for ignoring him. “I’m done letting you treat me like shit, Dany. You won’t be ignoring me anymore,” he promises. 

He’s absolutely right. Daenerys will never ignore him again, and it isn’t only because he knows the contents of her diary. It’s because now she has a more attainable obsession to fill her time. 

Rhaegar was always out of her reach but Jon isn’t. 

“Are you on the pill?” he asks, literally fucking her into the mattress. 

Daenerys knees gave out on her. When she collapsed, Jon continued fucking her as though it were nothing. 

“No,” she moans. “I...I’m not on any birth control.” 

“We’ll change that.” 

Until then, Jon pulls out of her, disregarding her whine of protest, and lays her on her back. He holds one of her thighs while he fists his cock. When he releases, she expects it to hit her stomach but then she feels the warmth on her throbbing pussy. Even more startling than the sensation is how Jon scoops up his cum with a finger and puts it inside of her. He fingers her, ensuring that his cum is properly absorbed. She never thought she'd be into something like this but she is.

Daenerys hits him in the chest when he's done, though. “What was the point of pulling out?” Now she’ll have to endure the embarrassment of getting a Plan B pill. 

Jon chuckles breathlessly, and she finds another attractive thing about him that she missed in the past. He has a beautiful smile. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Does this mean that my secret is safe with you?” she asks, just to be sure. 

“I have one more condition.” 

“You’re a piece of shit.” 

“I am. You would’ve known that had you treated me like a person.” 

Daenerys puts her arms around Jon, pulling him against her. She’s happy he doesn’t put up a fight. “I’m sorry, Jon. I was being a cunt because I wanted to fit in.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. All’s forgiven. That is if you make me a promise.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“The only family you’re going to fuck or think about fucking from now on is me. Do you understand me, Dany?”

There's a wildness in his gaze that screams of possessiveness, and oddly enough Daenerys finds it endearing to know that Jon wants her all to himself despite her treatment of him. Getting over her infatuation with Rhaegar won’t be that easy but she thinks Jon is well on his way of taking over her brother’s place in her mind and heart. She sees no problem in giving in to his terms. 

“I’m all yours, Jon.” 

-o0o-

  
A week later Rhaegar and Lyanna return home, relaxed and pleased with the time they spent away. They’re stunned to see Jon and Daenerys sitting on the couch together watching a movie as the two have never willingly spent time together like this before. 

The two are even sharing a blanket and are snuggled close to one another. Not wanting to interrupt the tender moment between aunt and nephew, and because they’re tired from the drive back, they head upstairs, intending to catch up later. 

When they’re out of sight, Daenerys lifts her dress and sits back down on Jon’s lap, with her back against his chest. She sinks down on his cock and they share a sloppy, passionate kiss as Jon fucks her and thumbs her clit. 

What nobody will ever know is that Jon sand Daenerys spent the entire week inside the house, fucking and bonding; but mostly fucking. They now have a shared secret. 

And neither of them will be careless enough to write it in a diary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Dany burned her diary together :)


End file.
